el gran rescate
by gus-11c
Summary: sonic y sus amigos despues de destruir el laboratorio de eggman deciden averiguar q ocurreen en el cuartel de la g.u.n pero no saben q es lo q les ocurrira


El gran rescate  
  
Capitulo 1º el plan  
  
(Hola soy GUS este es mi primer fic así q no me critiquen tanto XD bien eso es lo malo de los fic q las habladurías de nosotros los autores pero tenemos q explicar la historia bien ya no mas este es mi fic)  
  
En station square sonic viene aquí para tomar algunas vacaciones  
  
-Sonic: valla q hermosas vacaciones por fin espero que eggmen no me arruine estos meses por suerte destruí su laboratorio y no molestara por un tiempo  
  
(Comienzo del flash back: -Tails: sonic cuidado trata de identificar cual de las 2 es la esmerald falsa si colocas la verdadera el rayo robotico de eggmen destruirá la vida en el mundo y todos seremos convertidos en robots  
  
Sonic elige una de las esmerald y con miedo la coloca en la batería del rayo robotico de eggmen de repente un haz de luz aparece y empieza a calentarse el ambiente  
  
-tails: sonic corre va a explotar  
  
-sonic: ohh la elegí bien  
  
Todo comienza a colapsar y sonic y tails empiezan a correr  
  
-Eggman: sonic y tails no se saldrán con la suya los atrapare ya verán  
  
Todo el laboratorio vuela en mil pedasos y sonic y tails salen corriendo sanos y salvos  
  
Fin del flash back)  
  
-sonic: oh bien no importa eso es pasado  
  
Tres horas después de asolearse  
  
-tails: SONIC  
  
-sonic: tails? q haces aquí?  
  
Tails señala un lugar en el cielo y cuando sonic lo mira pone una mirada de extrañesa  
  
-sonic: es eggman pero lo destruimos  
  
-tails: pues parece q no llame a todos a una junta en mi casa quieres venir erizo quemado?  
  
-sonic: a q te refieres con quemado? Mmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estoy quemado hasta los huesos En casa de tails  
  
-tails: bien chicos es hora de hacer un plan  
  
-ami: sabemos q eggmen de alguna manera va a querer las chaos esmeralds así q buscamos y encontramos 4  
  
De repente se abre la puerta y entran spio the cameleon vector the crocodile y charmi the bee  
  
-rouge: cual es el reporte?  
  
-spio: hemos visto a eggmen entrar a la base de la G.U.N  
  
-vector: pensamos q eggman les pedirá algo o peor aun les robrara algo  
  
-charmi: enserio yo pensé q el iba a hacer una alianza con ellos  
  
-shadow: eso es una locura  
  
-big, omega y knukles: eso es verdad  
  
-sonic: tengo un plan  
  
-todos: UUUUUUUUU AAAAA POR FIN SONIC TUBO UN PLAN  
  
-sonic:¬¬ bien mi plan es el siguiente tails pon el mapa de la base de la g.u.n por favor  
  
tails toca unos botones de su computadora y de repente sale un mapa sonic lo examina y asiente con la cabeza  
  
-sonic: bien lo q debemos hacer es lo siguiente cream tu debes OO DONDE ESTA CREAM  
  
Se escucha una persona llorando  
  
-cream: uhh por fin estoy dentro de un plan digo q debo hacer señor?  
  
-sonic: tu deberás infiltrarte de primera buscaras todas las claves y contraseñas de las puertas y usaras a chees para poder verlas u oir a los soldados hablar ok?  
  
-cream: ok señor  
  
-sonic: rouge  
  
-rouge: si señor  
  
-sonic: tu deberás buscar toda chaos esmerald o a eggman busca primero un disfraz  
  
-tails: ya pensé en eso veras cream no es súper experta en esto de ser espía así q cree esto un aparato de invisibilidad q funciona con energía chao en un radio de 30km y esto el nuevo y muy útil disfraz de robot cambia a cualquier tipo de robot de la g.u.n a y para spio tengo algo especial un reloj digital q tiene desde mapas hasta conexión de Internet  
  
-spio, rouge, cream: YES  
  
-sonic: bien spio tu deberás infiltrarte y sacar la máxima información posible ok?  
  
-spio: ok  
  
-sonic: la división es así cream tu sacras las contraseñas de las puertas  
  
-cream: si señor  
  
-sonic: rouge tu las colocaras y apretaras los interruptores de ventilación  
  
-rouge: ok  
  
-sonic: spio tu trabajo será el de ir por la ventilación eliminando a los guardias sin q te descubran para darle camino a cream  
  
-spio: ok  
  
-sonic: y los demás hagamos una fiesta  
  
-todos menos spio, rouge y cream: SIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
gus11c: q capitulo tan corto espero q el próximo sea mas de su agrado se despide hasta mí próximo capitulo gus11c 


End file.
